Deacon
|fertigkeiten = |sekundär = Trefferpunkte: 185 + (- 10 x 5) |darsteller = Frank Logemann |dialog = |baseid = (Bunker Hill Karawanenarbeiter) (Goodneighbor-Gammler) (Memory Den-Gammler) (Diamond City-Sicherheit) |refid = (Bunker Hill Karawanenarbeiter) (Goodneighbor-Gammler) (Memory Den-Gammler) (Diamond City-Sicherheit) |fußzeile = }} Deacon ist ein Railroad-Agent, der im Jahre 2287 im Commonwealth lebt. Er ist ein möglicher Begleiter des Einzigen Überlebenden. Hintergrund Deacon ist ein Spion der schwer fassbaren Synth-Befreiungsbewegung Railroad. Wenig ist über seine Vergangenheit bekannt, da er selbst zugibt, über seine Vergangenheit zu lügen. Unter anderem behauptet er, einer der ersten Synths der 3. Generation zu sein, der befreit wurde und geholfen hat die Railroad in den 2210ern zu gründen und dass er der wahre Anführer der Organisation ist, während Desdemona als Strohmann agiert. Die detaillierteste Geschichte über seine Vergangenheit ist die, dass er ein Mitglied der University-Point-Deathclaws war, eine Gang die Leute belästigte, die bezichtigt wurden, Synths zu sein. Ihre Feindseligkeit artete aus, als sie einen Mann lynchten, der angeblich ein Synth der 3. Generation war. Erschüttert von seiner Mitschuld am Mord verließ Deacon die Gang um sich als Farmer niederzulassen. Einige Zeit später heiratete er eine Frau namens Barbara. Sie wollten eine Familie gründen, als plötzlich Deacons alte Gang angriff. Die Gang hatte erfahren, dass Barbara ein Synth war, sehr zu Deacons und Barbaras Überraschung. Erzürnt von ihrer Ermordung schlachtete er die gesamte Gang ab. Nach dem Massaker wurde er von der Railroad kontaktiert, die anscheinend nichts von seiner Vergangenheit wussten. Obwohl Deacon sich für unwürdig hielt, schwor er sich auf ihre Sache ein. Diese Geschichte ist schwer zu beweisen und kann auch einfach eine Lüge sein, so wie alle von Deacons Geschichten. Behauptungen über seine Vergangenheit beiseite, steht in den Railroad-Geschichtsaufzeichnungen, dass er der Organisation als Läufe unter dem Namen „John D.“ während und vor dem November 2266 gedient hatte und war einer der wenigen Überlebenden einer verheerenden Attacke des Instituts im selben Jahr. Im Jahr darauf schrieb Wyatt Deacon die „Pyramiden“-Struktur ihrer Informationsverteilung auf John D.s Arbeitsmethoden im Feld zu und März 2273 wurde ihm die Erschaffung der toten Briefkasten zugeschrieben. Zu einem unbestimmten Zeitpunkt vor oder Während Dezember 2273, nahm er den Namen „Deacon“ and und überlebte einen weiteren Angriff des Instituts, wobei Pinky Thompson das Überleben der Organisation auf seinen Fluchtplan zurückführte. Als Pinky im Jahr 2277 zurücktrat, half er Dr. Carrington und Desdemona den Modus Operandi der Organisation zu überarbeiten und einen Fokus auf Sicherheit zu legen. Als der Einzige Überlebende der Gruppe zum ersten Mal begegnet, wird Deacon für den Überlebenden bürgen und über sein Potential und seine Errungenschaften erzählen. Sollte der Einzige Überlebende zustimmen beizutreten, wird er seine Dienste als Begleiter anbieten. Interaktionen mit dem Spieler Interaktionen - Übersicht Quests * Spionagehandwerk: Deacon begleitet den Einzigen Überlebenden zum früheren Hauptquartier der Railroad, um einen verlorenen Prototypen zu bergen. * Abgründe des Krieges: Der Einzige Überlebende und Deacon eskortieren Tüftel-Tom zum Polizeirevier Cambridge um einen Bruderschafts-Vertibird zu klauen. * Rockets' Roter Glanz: Mithilfe des gestohlenen Vertibirds infiltrieren und sabotieren der Überlebende und Deacon die Prydwen. * Die atomare Option: Deacon und andere Mitglieder der Railroad greifen das Institut an und befreien die Synths bevor sie den Atomreaktor der Einrichtung in die Luft sprengen. * Taktisches Denken, Endstation: Der Überlebende wird losgeschickt, um die Anführer der Railroad, inklusive Deacon, zu töten. Auswirkungen von Spieleraktionen * Bei höchstem Freundschaftsstatus erhält man von Deacon das Nacht & Nebel-Extra, das die Dauer von StealthBoys um 40% und den Schaden von Schleichattacken um 20% erhöht. * Deacon wird einen sofort angreifen, wenn man einen Siedler oder ein Mitglied der Railroad tötet. * Schlägt man sich auf die Seite der Stählernen Bruderschaft oder des Instituts in der Endsequenz wird man als Feind der Railroad markiert und man verliert Deacon als Begleiter. * Nachdem man die Hauptquest auf Seiten der Minutemen erledigt hat und den Evakuierungsbefehl nicht gegeben hat, werden die Railroad und Deacon den Spieler angreifen, wenn dieser das nächste Mal mit Desdemona spricht. Man kann jedoch immer noch mit anderen Mitgliedern sprechen und ihre Quests erledigen. Inventar Hinweise * Deacon ist nur ein Deckname. Sein echter Name wird nie erwähnt. * Wenn man eine Sprachherausforderung bei Deacon besteht, stellt sich heraus, dass alles, was er gesagt hat (dass er ein Synth ist, dass er der Anführer der Railroad ist, etc.), eine Lüge war, außer der Teil über seine Vergangenheit. * Deacon hat die höchste Schleichen-Fertigkeit aller Begleiter und wird nur selten Gegner auf seine Präsenz aufmerksam machen. * Bevor er die Railroad kontaktiert, wird der Überlebende in größeren Siedlungen einem verkleideten Deacon begegnen. Spricht man mit ihm, führt das zu lustigen Dialogen. ** Er wird anwesend sein, wenn Piper mit McDonough streitet, verkleidet als Diamond-City-Wache. ** Man kann ihn dabei finden, wie er in Goodneighbor als „Gammler“ verkleidet umhergeht und sich später Hancocks Rede über das Institut anhört. Er kann auch in einem der Memosessel gefunden werden. ** In Bunker Hill kann man ihn verkleidet als Karawanenarbeiter finden. * Interessanterweise wird er nichts sagen, wenn man ihn zum toten Ehepartner in Vault 111 bringt. * Deacon ist der einzige menschliche Begleiter, mit dem der Einzige Überlebende keine Liebesbeziehung eingehen kann. * Seine natürliche Haarfarbe ist rot. Dies sieht man, wenn man sein Aussehen mithilfe der Konsole ändert. * Er wird die Handlungen des Einzigen Überlebenden benutzten, um ihn der Railroad vorzustellen, zum Beispiel, wenn man Sinjin getötet hat, der Stählernen Bruderschaft beigetreten ist oder zum General der Minutemen ernannt worden ist, unter anderem. * Deacon behauptet, dass Ödland der Hauptstadt besucht zu haben. Er wird sagen, dass die Stählerne Bruderschaft nicht so schlecht war, bevor Maxson zum Ältesten wurde und dass man das Wasser dort wenigstens trinken kann. (Anspielung auf Projekt Purity) * Deacons Dialoge enthalten Anspielungen auf frühere Fallout-Spiele. Beispiele: ** Er wird vorschlagen, „Code Violett“ als Teamnamen zu benutzten (Teil von Harkness Rücksetzcode) ** Er wird vorschlagen, Codes auf Deezer zu verwenden, die angeblich Überschreibungscodes von Robert House sind, die er beim Poker gewonnen hat. ** Er wird darüber scherzen, dass er einen neuen Rekruten davon überzeugen wollte, dass er John Henry Eden ist. * Deacon scheint Höhenangst zu haben, da er negativ reagieren wird, wenn man in einen Vertibird steigt, und er wird so schnell wie möglich wieder vom Trinity Tower runter wollen. Vorkommen erscheint nur in Fallout 4. Fehler * Deacon wird nach Die atomare Option (Minutemen) im Gehmodus steckenbleiben, wodurch er oft zurückfällt. ** Möglicher Fix für PC-Spieler ist das Konsolenkommando . * Während Rockets’ Roter Glanz wird Deacon mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden liegen bleiben, nachdem man den Vertibird verlassen hat. Dies kann behoben werden, indem man Deacon wegschickt. Er wird wieder normal sein, wenn man ihn wieder aus der Siedlung abholt, in die man ihn geschickt hat. * Wenn er eine Powerrüstung anhat, werden Deacons Kleidungswechsel auch die Rüstung beeinflussen und er wird die entsprechenden Rüstungsteile ausziehen. ** Außerdem wird Deacon alle Rüstungszeile ausziehen, wenn man am Ziel der Schnellreise angekommen ist, was den Spieler dazu bring, ihn aus der Rüstung zu holen, alle Teile wieder anzubringen und ihn wieder in die Rüstung zu stecken. Manchmal verliert Deacon die Powerrüstung, inklusive dem Rahmen, während dieser Wechsel. Dies passiert manchmal in Diamond City, wenn er sich seine Verkleidung als Wache anzieht. * Deacon kann nicht befohlen werden, aus der Powerrüstung zu steigen, da er nur über seinen Rückrufcode spricht. Um dies zu beheben, muss man den Rückrufcode lesen und dann den Dialog starten und ihm de Code sagen. Danach ist es wieder möglich, ihm zu befehlen, die Powerrüstung auszuziehen. * Manchmal, wenn man Deacon ein Outfit zum Tragen gibt, wird er in diesem Outfit bleiben, wenn er versucht, in ein anderes zu wechseln. Das andere Outfit ändert seine Körperform, aber er wird immer noch das ursprüngliche Outfit tragen. * Ein seltener Fehler kann passieren, bei dem Deacon zwar sein Gewehr in der Hand hält, der Abzug aber über seinem Kopf schwebt; er wird sich nicht bewegen und weiterhin mit seinem Gewehr zielen und stehenbleiben. * Er wird verschwinden, wenn man von Vater gebeten wird, die Railroad zu eliminieren. Er wird nicht im Railroad-HW sein, bis sich der Spieler auf die Seite der Railroad schlägt oder sie tötet. Sobald man eine Seite ausgewählt hat, wird die Nachricht "Deacon toleriert dich" erscheinen und Deacon wird sagen, dass man verrückt ist. ** Der einzige Weg, um dies zu beheben ist, ihn wegzuschicken und ihn später wieder zu holen. * Manchmal werden sich Deacons Outfits während man herumreist blitzschnell ändern. Versucht man danach, mit einem Begleiter zu reden, wird es nicht funktionieren. Galerie Deacon as companion.jpg Deacon-DC Security-Diamond-City.jpg|Deacon verkleidet als DC-Sicherheitsmann. Deacon-Drifter-Goodneighbor.jpg|Deacon in Goodneighbor, verkleidet als Gammler. Deacon-Caravan Worker-Bunker Hill.jpg|Deacon in Bunker Hill, verkleidet als Karawanenarbeiter. Deacon_No_Glasses.png|Deacon ohne seine Sonnenbrille. Deacon perk icon.png|Deacons Bild beim Extra Nacht & Nebel. en:Deacon es:Deacon fr:Deacon pl:Deacon ru:Дьякон uk:Диякон zh:迪耿 Kategorie:Fallout 4 Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 4 Begleiter Kategorie:Fallout 4 Railroad Charaktere